wolfendorffandomcom-20200215-history
The Old Stores
The Old Stores are a row of shops and stalls in the centre of the village, a little like an indoor market. In 1809 it was also home to several squatters who had moved into the village from outlying houses in search of safety. More information on the various different units can be found below: #1 - Flora's Flower Shop The past history of this shop is unknown, however in 1857 it was taken over by Flora, the aunt of Adrianna Harrow who opened a flower shop on the site. With the untimely and horrific death of both Flora and her niece, the shop closed. #2 - Wolfendorf General Store There had clearly been a general store on this site for many years. So far no records have been found detailing its ''original ''ownership, although we know that in 1666 it was owned by a man called Andreas. Sometime after that closed and fell into disrepair, but in 1857 the derelict site was taken over by Vishesh the Shopkeeper, and with the help of blazing bob and a few other villagers, he carried out enough renovation work to reopen the shop as a general grocery. #3 - Silveren Family Bakery The bakery was established in 1782 by Julia Silveren, the wife of Richard and later mother of Ickle. Julia was a Latvian refugee who had moved to the village of Wolfendorf with her mother, and she developed a reputation for baking unusal traditional Latvian breads and cakes. In 1801 the bakery closed down after Julia died in mysterious circumstances, but it was reopened by her daughter Ickle, carrying on the family name, four years later in 1805. Ickle ran the bakery very successfully for five years, specialising in cakes and sweet pastries, until her own death in 1809. Since then the bakery has remained closed and the shop empty. #4 - The Bloody Butcher Much of the history of this unit is unknown, although it appears to have always been a butcher's shop, and is set up for one with pigpens in the yard, and a slaughtering table in the cellar. In 1666 it was certainly in use as a Butcher's Shop, although the name is unknown; it was run by Jarret. In 1856, Chris the Butcher took it over and opened his shop "The Bloody Butcher", which name has stuck ever since. #5 - Toil's Potions In 1666, the largest unit in the Old Stores was owned and operated as a pharmacy by Boloneys Toil. It had a rather unsavoury reputation for dealing in certain "under the counter" herbs. #6 - The Bohnesser Smithy/Septimus's Naturural Products This was a successful and thriving business from 1655 until 1664, run by the Bohnesser family. In 1664 Friedrich Bohnesser, suffering from ill-health, left Wolfendorf and his son Heinz couldn't afford to continue the business alone, so the stall was sold to a local land-owner, Septimus ii, who opened "Septimus's Natural Products" to sell the produce from his farms and other businesses. After Septimus's murder, OtigeV inherited the stall. Other Stalls and Shops There are several other empty stalls and shops where it has not yet been established what used to be sold there. Category:Buildings